


A Very ColdFlash Valentine's

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: Unrelated ColdFlash One-Shots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's a stick in the mud, Deadpool is a Valentine's Day movie you can literally fight me, Fluff, Galavant - Freeform, Hating on Valentine's, Just like Die Hard is a Christmas movie, Len's kind of a little shit, M/M, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Barry kind of thinks Valentine's is a waste of time.





	

He saw Len's eyebrow begin to arch and- goddammit. Barry knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"You don't celebrate /Valentine's Day/, Scarlet?"

Barry rolled his eyes and turned his back to the older man. "No, I don't. It's kind of pointless, even if someone is in a relationship. Particularly if someone is in a relationship. I mean, if you're single Valentine's is whatever, you go out and find someone to hook up with, get discount candy the next day, it's all fine and dandy. If you're in a relationship, then things are expected, huge gestures are made, the next year - if said couple isn't broken up by then, by the way, because a lot of relationships have a track record of no more than six months - there's even more pressure to be bigger and better. It's just dumb. There is literally no point. And generally there's no point in making some stupid nice, romantic memories one year if the other person isn't going to be around the following year."

"Awe, Barry. Is this you saying you don't want to add shitty memories to my Valentine's next year after you break up with me?" Len couldn't help the smirk that spread over his face as Barry began to sputter and turned around, face determined, ready to argue his statement. "I'm kidding, dear."

Barry scowled. "Well I'm not. And, no. It is /not/ because I'm planning on breaking up with you, thank you very much. I just don't like Valentine's. Can we please not make a big deal out of it?"

Len nodded, striding forward and pressing Barry to the counter behind him, capturing the younger man's lips in a soft kiss. "Of course. We'll stay in and order pizza and watch Love Actually."

Barry groaned. "That movie sucks. I hate it. No."

"The Notebook?"

"No."

"Titanic?"

"Len!"

He chuckled lowly. "Alright, alright. No cheesy romance movies. Tell you what, how about we order a couple of pizzas and put on an action movie. Say Deadpool?"

"Add in Galavant afterward, and you're on."

Len smiled, pulling Barry in for another kiss. "See, I knew you couldn't resist a good love story on Valentine's Day."

"Shut up. Neither of those actually is allowed to qualify as a love story."

"Oh? In Deadpool, Wade and Vanessa. In Galavant, Gal and Isabella, Gareth and Madalena, Sid and himself..."

"You're an idiot. And everyone knows that Wade and Peter Parker make the better couple."

"Hmm." Len wouldn't concede the fact that every sensible person really did ship Spideypool, nowhere near ready to give up. "Well until that possibly happens next year in Deadpool 2, probably not because Spider-Man is a child again, I cannot give you that one."

"You just don't want to let me win."

"Of course not. I would be a terrible nemesis if I just let you win."

Barry laughed suddenly, leaning down to press his forehead against Len's collarbone. "I love you," he murmured, placing a soft kiss just below Len's pulse point.

Len smiled into Barry's hair. "I know."

Barry hummed happily and wrapped his arms around the older man. He didn't mind that Len couldn't say it back. Barry knew the other man loved him. That was enough. "So. Pizza?"

Another laugh. "Yeah, Scarlet. Let's do pizza."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
